Stuck Like Glue
by xXIyLeOsVuEngXx
Summary: Kiba is assigned to bring Emi's memories back. But he falls in love with her new self. Emi will never remember.But emi doesn't care. "Will you marry me Emi?" "yes Kiba" Kiba and Emi start a family.But one mission may change everything kiba's worked for.
1. a girl called Emi

**A girl called Emi**

Disclaimer: I only own Emi. I do not own any of the wonderful naruto characters.

Emi:

Eyes: ice blue

Hair: black and naturally straight with a blue bow in it.

Clothes: green jacket, White pinkish dress and boots,

Personality:( this is the personality she creates after finding out she has amnesia.) She is a very honest caring girl. She likes to put her whole heart into everything she does. She's very clumsy and can get attached to people very easily. But when face with a problem she is very brave and smart on how she solves it. She never backs down. Though she does have her moments where she breaks down. She tends to have a positive side to everything she hates to focus on the bad parts of the world. She doesn't like to focus on people's flaws but more on what their strengths are. Overall she is a loyal, trusting, caring, and loveable girl. She also likes to TRY to take care of herself but since she clumsy she still needs some help every now and then.

Ninja skills: She does figure out she can control water and ice. But when Kiba gives her a gift ( I don't want to tell you what it is yet xD) She uses that to her advantage, yet takes very good care of Kiba's gift.

So with that all figured out let's get started.

" _What happened?" A girl's voice asked._

The patient slowly began to gain coniousness.

" _Well we were heading back and sensed that something wasn't right." _

The girl's eyes slowly opened. A blurred vision showed her a white room. She looked to her right to see the blue skies of Kohana. But to her left was a group of people she's never seen. ` Her eyes viciously searched all her surroundings as her breathing increased. She didn't know anything. How she'd got there, what happened to her? Nothing, she knew absolutely nothing. She now felt the need to find out why she was laying on a white sheeted bed.

She reached up and felt a bandage on her head. Then raised her hands to see they were bandaged too. Now her heart was beating out of her chest, With all her new discoveries she found it hard to calm herself down to evaluate what had caused her injures. She looked back up to the group of people.

She grabbed her head and screamed with frustration. Everyone in that room was effected by her scream. The room immediately went dead silence after she had her frustration release from within her.

A girl with pink hair rushed over to her.

" hey, now calm down…it's alright. Your safe now." she said trying to comfort the new patient.

She frowned at the pink haired girl. " How's everything going to be alright if I can't remember a single thing about my life?"

" You sure?"

The patient rolled her eyes. " Well duh! I just said I couldn't remember anything."

The pink haired lady who the patient guess was a nurse looked up at the group of people who stood behind her.

She sighed. " You have amnesia. That's where you can't remember anything or certain things about your life. But don't freak out. We are currently looking up information about you and Hard as that seems we at least can get that information from what village you were from.. Thanks to your headband."

"My headband?" she asked confused.

A boy with red marks on his face walks up to her and held her ninja headband up towards her. She takes it from him and looks closely at it.

" You're from the waterfall village." the boy inform. She looked up at the boy who had given her ninja headband. He was tall with messy brown hair. He had a doggish look face as well with a muscular body. A bark came from the side of him. It was a white huge dog.

"So don't worry, Tsunade should be here soon to check up on your condition. If your lucky you could be out of here tonight. Thing is you need some where to stay." The nurse told her.

"What?" she asked clearly not listening to her.

" S-she s-said you need somewhere to stay." a dark haired girl answered.

The girl sighed and closed her eyes. Her mind need time to take this all in.

" First, I want to know all your name's," she demanded.

The pink haired lady went first. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a medical nin. But don't let this pretty face fool you. I'm pretty strong too," She smiled at her.

"Psh, couldn't fooled me. I don't know what your bragging about" The dog boy commented.

Sakura turned to face him. She was steaming with anger. The patient watched as Sakura's fist hit the dog's boy head. He went hurdling into the wall and landed on his butt.

Sakura pointed to him " And that idiot is Kiba Inuzuka and his nin dog Akamaru next to him,"

Kiba was still recovering from the blow so he couldn't really say hello.

The patient laughed at Kiba. She thought he did deserve it. You never ever call a girl ugly…even when they are.

The dark haired girl stepped in. " I'm Hinata Hyuga. M-my s-speciality is byakugan. I can see things from miles away and I can see charka networks and my clan specializes Gentle fist. I hope we can be friends." she smiled sweetly.

The girl smiled back. She thought Hinata seemed really nice. She could get along with her very easily. On the other hand Sakura… well she was kinda scared of her at the moment.

"And Finally… YOU!' she pointed to the hooded, sunglassed person leaning against the wall.

"I'm Shino. I can control bugs." he simply stated.

The patient quite frankly was freaked out by him.

" _I don't like his costume…" _she thought. She shrugged it off though and turned to Sakura.

"Well what should my name be? Since I can't remember it," she asked Sakura.

But just at that moment. Tsunade walked in.

"You're name will be Emi," she said.

"_Emi… what a cute name," _she thought smiling to herself.

" So Tsunade.. Are we free to go?" asked Kiba who had recovered from Sakura mighty fist.

She turned to Kiba. " No, One of you will need to help Emi get her memories back and if she can't remember then YOU need to help her into a new life here at Kohana.

Kiba groaned. "Fine,"

Akamaru looked up at him. _" he such a grumpy pants lately"_

" Well who's assigned to me?" Emi asked.

"Let me check you injures first and then I'll explain,"

Tsunade examined Emi's arm wounds and her head injuries. They all seemed to be on the right track to healing. All she would need is some medicine to help the pain and some bed rest.

"Um. Tsunade… Have you found any information on me?" she asked.

"Not much… we're still looking."

Emi sighed. She was frustrated and sad. She wished that her memories would just pop right back into her brain. Then she wouldn't have to be watched over. Because none of them seemed to want too, especially Kiba. She looked out the window as Tsunade was doing the last of her check ups. Emi noticed it had turned dark. She was growing tired now that she thought of it. All she wanted was to go to bed. But She had to wait till Tsunade made the decision of who's watching over her.

Tsunade looked up at Emi and whispered " Kiba will be watching over you. It may not look it. But he's real friendly once you get to know him. He's just a bit grumpy and tired from his mission. As he should be it must have been exhausting for those four fighting off those sound ninja of Orchimaru's. Plus I think it could do Kiba some good."

" Wow" was all Emi could get out.

Tsunade stood up and looked at the group.

"I have thought this over. The person I think would benefit from this mission most is Kiba. That being stated. Kiba you are responsible for this girl. If she comes across any danger _you_ are to protected her. You must find her somewhere to live. Tonight she can rest at your house. But I know your mother well.. And she would be more comfortable with Emi find a place of her own after a while of living with you're family. So you have a week to find a home for Emi. Also show her around. The most important part of this is help trigger her memories. If you can't do that.. Then at least help her with her new life." Tsundae explained.

Kiba eyes widened at the sudden decision. " W-why me?"

Tsunade laughed. " Because I think she could teach you some manners and beneficial things."

Kiba just sighed and ran this hand through his hair. He was worried. He didn't know how to take care of a girl. Plus Tsunade was right his mom welcome's guest but with Emi's situation she would only let her stay for so long. He quite frankly didn't know how to take this information in.

Tsunade faced Hinata. " Would you please go find Emi some clothes to change it. There should be a store near by. Go quickly"

Hinata nodded and she was off.

Kiba figured he should make the girl feel alittle better about this situation. He walk over to her and smiles.

"Hey, ready to take this amnesia on?"

She responded to his smile with a nod

"Yes!"


	2. roomate

Chapter: 2 Room Mate 

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying my story!

Please review! No flaming though! Pls!

Review:

_Kiba figured he should make the girl feel a little better about this situation. He walk over to her and smiles._

_"Hey, ready to take this amnesia on?"_

_She responded to his smile with a nod_

_"Yes!"_

After Kiba's confidence booster, a dead awkward silence blew over Emi's and Kiba's heads. The dog boy looked around scratching his head trying to find something to talk about. Emi just fiddled with her fingers.

Tsunade knew with this mission Kiba was going to face some challenges. Kiba never was good at expressing deep emotions such as sadness or sympathy. But that just how Kiba was. A determined positive boy, not to mention cocky. She hoped with watching Emi, he could learn things that would only benefit him as a ninja. Tsume should be proud of her son.

She laid a hand on Kiba's shoulder. He was trembling. " Don't be nervous Kiba. Take on this mission like you do with any other mission you're given," she advised him, With that she nodded towards Shino and Sakura. Both got the signal and they walked out with Tsunade.

Kiba thought deeply about what Tsunade just said. She was right. He had to be tough for Emi sake. After all she was the one in the hospital bed not him. He shook off his nerves. It was true he didn't think to fondly about this mission. He liked the more action filled ones. But it wasn't right just to go half hearted into this. Even still he couldn't bring himself to take it too seriously. It was simple as taking a walk through the park to him.

"U-um, I know this mission will probably be more of a burden then ones you're used to, But I-"

"Shut up," he growled, not that he was mad at her but it pissed him off when people doubted themselves so much. He looked at her and saw the hurt he gave. Crossing his arms, Kiba muttered, "Sorry,"

Emi smiled. A fake smile. It didn't please her that her guardian was such a grouch. The least he could do was be a tad bit more friendly with the condition she was in right now. She looked down at her headband, rubbing her thumb over it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on regaining her memories. It was better to start now then later.

Kiba titled his head in curiosity, lending over her so that his face was literally 2 inches from her face. _"Is she that tired?" _he moved his hand to touch her. "If you don't mind… I would extremely appreciated if you back OFF!" she screamed, opening her eyes and glaring at him. His face scrunched up in anger.

"Well, Sorry! Geez!" he snarled.

"No your not!"

" Of course you wouldn't believe me!"

"Why would I? you, from the very beginning seen me as a burden!"

His eyes widened at that comment. It gave him this sharp inner pain. Was he hurt by that?

He looked away, in annoyance. This fighting wasn't get them anywhere. It did bother him some that he had to take care of this girl. The nurse should be do that not him. But it wouldn't make it better for the girl if she thought that he thought of her as burden.

He looked down feeling guilty. "look, yeah I'm not too excited about this. You got me there. But I don't think of you as a burden. Fighting like this isn't gonna get us anywhere. So let just…I don't know,"

" How about we just put up with each other until I get my apartment then I can handle this amnesia on my own," She whispered angrily gripping her bed sheets.

Kiba was taken back by this. It bugged him that she was still this cold after his attempted to make the mess they were in better. He sat on her bed side in despair. Mission success: zero. But he found himself smirking after a while.

"Of course, you'll need my help… you don't know your way around." he smirked at her, thinking he had out smarted her plan.

She pouted at him. " you got me there, but I'm sure I can find my way."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He punched her shoulder lightly. "Stop being such a brat," he smiled slightly at her. He had to admit it was kinda fun fighting with her.

She lend forward and poked his nose. "Then stop being such a grouchy pants,"

Both stare at each other until Akamaru barked and wagged his tail attempting to get attention. They both took their eyes away from each other and laughed at the nin-dog. Success for Akamaru.

A better atmosphere arose after they had gotten their frustrations out. But after they finished their chuckles and giggles. It went silence again.

tension still seemed to creep up on them and slap them in the face.

A sudden noise of the door opening arose there gazes from the floor into a relief that Hinata arrived to break that tension for a bit.

" I-I got y-you some c-clothes E-Emi" she stuttered but smiled, holding the clothes out to her. Emi picked out clothes that stood out to her. She grabbed them and rushed up out of her bed. But her head slowed her down. The moment she stood up, her vision went blurry and dizziness was determined to knock her back down. She started tumbling a back down toward her bed. Kiba grabbed her arm gently to help her sit back down on the bed, so she wouldn't fall back and crash.

"So what's that about doing this on your own?" Kiba asked teasing her.

Emi reached up and rubbed her forehead. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"T-that reminds me, here take two pills for your head."

Hinata handed Emi her pain pills. Emi popped them in her mouth and gulped down her water.

"About those pills take two in the morning and two at night. But eventually wean yourself off of them." Hinata smiled. Emi nodded.

Kiba looked at the clock. "Oh Crap!" he shouted in fear. If they didn't get a move on soon. Tsume, his mother would kick his ass…literally. He moved closer to Emi and rushed her to get her clothes on. Then he looked at Hinata.

"Sign us out please," He said adding "Hurry up Emi!"

Hinata did what Kiba requested. She knew that he was rushing because of his mother. Though she thought his mom was very nice. But she shrugged it off as she wrote Emi name on the sign out sheet.

Back in the room Kiba was leaning next to the window. He had opened it. That's where they were leaving, through the window. Akamaru was ready to bolt the moment Kiba jumped on him. But he had to wait for Emi. " _why do girls take forever to get ready?" _he thought irritated. Emi opened the door and walked towards Kiba. He couldn't help but gaze at her beauty. Hinata defiantly got some fashion taste.

"Bark! Bark!" Akamaru voice brought Kiba back to reality. Emi twirled around " What you think?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah yeah, you look great. Now come on!" He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the window. A confused look came across Emi's face. " Out the window?" she asked herself. Kiba stood at the edge of the roof with Akamaru. She was not making this easy. Still grabbing her wrist, he climbed on top of Akamaru's back. He tried pulling her up but she resisted. Emi was quite scared of Akamaru's size, even though she was laughing at the dog a fifteen minutes ago.

"K-kiba, I-I" she stuttered in fear.

Kiba groaned in frustration. She was shaking in fear of Akamaru. He shook his head. "_I'm defiantly gonna get my ass kicked." _

"Now's not the time to be scared," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto Akamaru's back. "Lets go Akamaru!" he shouted. The dog jumped off the roof. Emi's grabbed onto Kiba's waist tightly and closed her eyes. It scared her how fast Akamaru was going. She felt like her heart fell right out of her chest. She gripped harder on to Kiba's waist.

Kiba smirked at this. He found it amusing that she could be scared of friendly old Akamaru. Which in reaction made her clamp onto him. But the bad part was she was squeezing the life out of him.

They arrived with a sliding stop and Emi screaming at the top of her lungs. Kiba covered his ears and Akamaru shook his head in pain, whimpering. "Ow! Shut up!" he screamed at her.

Emi opened her eyes and blushed in embarrassment. " Sorry," she muttered before getting off Akamaru. She looked at the Inuzuka's house.

It was big and looked very homey-like. There were a few bushes here and there and tons of barking from other dogs. Kiba motioned her to come along.

"_here it goes," _he thought, trying to get ready for his mother's blow up. Emi stood behind him, waiting. She poked him on the shoulder. Kiba looked back

"Why aren't you opening the door?" she questioned. Kiba chuckled nervously "You'll see" Kiba's hands gripped the doorknob and twisted it open to his angered mother.

"KIBA! YOU'RE LATE!" She yelled angrily.

"It's not my fault mother… I got assigned a mission." he explained hoping that it'd be enough for his mother to back off him. But that wasn't gonna happen.

"A mission? Ha. What mission?" she asked growling.

Kiba sighed and stepped aside to reveal Emi. "This is my mission. I'm responsible in helping getting her memories back. She has Amnesia. I also have to find her an apartment within this week. So please calm down."

Emi waved cautiously. "Hi I'm Emi," she introduced. She had to agree Kiba's mom was scary. She made a mental note _" do not piss Ms. Inuzuka off,". _

Tsume calmed down a little bit. "Fine, but we don't have a guest room. So she sleeping in your room. Go make her comfortable." They both walked towards the stairs before she stopped them again. " By the way, I'm Tsume and this is Hana… Kiba's sister." Emi nodded. Grabbing her wrist once again Kiba pulled her up the stairs.

"You don't have to grab my wrist all the time," she said walking with him into his room.

He chuckled a bit. " You don't have to scream when you take a ride on Akamaru,"

"He's so big though!" she declared.

" But he just an friendly dog. My best friend. Plus if he didn't like you.. Well.. He would defiantly show it." He replied getting his bed ready for Emi. Though he frowned that he had to give up his own bed.

Akamaru barked from behind Emi. She jumped and hid behind Kiba. He groaned. "Here, boy," he called Akamaru over. The big puppy came trotting over. Kiba took Emi's hand gently and let it fall over Akamaru's head. She shook nervously at first but then began to pet him more confidently. Kiba smiled and went off to unpack Emi's clothes and some supplies such as a toothbrush and hair brushes. _"Hinata had enough money for all this?" _he wondered.

By the time he got back Emi was already asleep on the bed with Akamaru slightly snoring right next to her. He called his sister to help him change Emi out of her clothes into her Pj's.

"Thanks sis," he smiled a relief. Hana walked up to her little brother, placed a hand on his head and messed his hair. Kiba glared at her. Shrugging that off he looked at the sleeping girl and gave a small smile. _"maybe this won't be so bad."_

Hana coughed. " what do you thinking?… you're sleeping on the couch… though she is cute." with that being said Hana ran down the stairs laughing. Kiba glared at his descending sister and ran after her.

Reaching the bottom the stairs, his mom pointed to the couch. He glanced over and then back at her. But her facial didn't change. Hana giggled to herself, watching her brother walk over to the couch and sitting down. He stared angrily at the wall ahead of him. Of course he had to make sacrifices. But he really hated sleeping on the couch.

It was lumpy and uncomfortable. Last time he had to he got barely any sleep. The dog boy's body was dog-tired from the last mission. But what can you do? He threw his hands in the air stretching his back and arms. He glanced back at his family. "Night," he yawned and laid down on the couch, covering himself with a blanket. Footsteps could be heard heading upstairs. He stared at the ceiling regretting a little of this mission he was taking on. _" or it could be bad." _

The next morning, Kiba awoke to the smell of cooked eggs and bacon. Licking his lips he quickly rushed over to the table. He took a big whiff of the breakfast before digging in. When he finished, he patted his belly and smiled. "Mom, I never knew you could cook before."

" It wasn't me." She looked up from her breakfast.

Kiba glanced over at his sister. But she shook her head " not me"

He sat back with a puzzled look on his face. _" who did this then?"_

Emi came up and poked him on the shoulder. " You are looking at the wonderful breakfast maker!" she grinned. She sat down next to him.

" I thought since last night wasn't a great meeting I'd make breakfast. It was simple really. I just had to look on how to make eggs and bacon. Which if I didn't get my memories knocked out of me I wouldn't have to look…cause I'd remember," she said pointing her fork at her head.

Hana laughed at Emi. She thought she was quite funny and cute. But she wondered how this mission would play out. If Emi got her memories back. Then Kiba would in return think his job was done. Therefore Emi couldn't show him some well needed manners. If Emi didn't then…well Kiba might just be taking care of her for a while getting her settled in. Hana pushed it off and rejoined the conversation.

" You stink, Kiba" Emi said in disgust. Tsume following in a nod.

Hana laughed. " I was gunna say, something smelt foul."

Kiba face grew in anger. Emi was find her way under his skin.

" Shut up, brat." He glared at her. She rolled her eyes in response.

" I haven't even got a chance to take a shower." He informed them all.

Silence blew over until Hana interrupted it. "Well you still stink."

Kiba growled and slammed his fist into the table. He glared at Emi then got up and went to take a shower. "God damn that brat," he muttered, letting the hot water run down his well toned body. After giving his body a good scrub down. His ears twitched, tilting his head he listened more in depth. It was coming from outside the door.

" _Akamaru, Your master is so grouchy. Do you think he'll let up alittle?" The voice said, _Emi's voice.

Akamaru whined, licking her palm.

" _hmm, I guess I'll just have to try my hardest to remember. I mean there only so much Kiba can do. I really do have to find my memories on my own. But he could be alittle bit… more tolerated of me. It's not like I'm trying to get in his way." _

Kiba opened the door. He walked out with only a towel on. Emi's eyes when into immediate shock. She stared at his defined abs in awe. _" did he hear what I said?" _she asked herself, trying to take her eyes off him.

He opened his closet door, grabbing his clothes. He looked back at her.

" What?"

" well.. Uh.. I didn't expect you to walk out with just a towel on!" she said, looking away from him.

" Oh, so you like what you see?" he smirked, teasing her. When he realized she wasn't gonna give him a reaction, he turned back to walk into

the bathroom. But as he walked out he heard a sigh of relief from the girl.

When he came back to his room she was waiting at the door. She had a blue hooded sweatshirt on and some pair of shorts. Her hair smelt of cherries and part of her hair was pulled back in the small blue bow.

" hey, what just happened a second ago… I found disgusting!" she shouted, pointing at finger at him.

" Brat," he walked past her to go grab his training gear.

" Jerk," she commented after.

He walks up to her. " here," he handed her headband. " I'll be training a little first, then I'll come soon after to take a break and I'll help you,"

Emi looked at her headband, then back at him. " Aren't I coming with you?"

He nods. " There places where you can sit. Don't worry you won't be on your own with this," he smiled kindly.

Training grounds ( Emi's Pov)

I walk with Kiba to the training grounds he spoke of. But to me it looked like just a forest. All there was a big hill that we came upon and then trees behind us. He sets down his gear right next to me.

" Watch this please, if you need anything just holler. Akamaru and I will be training within the trees." he informed me. I gave him a dumb founded look. Did he really expect me to sit there and wait for him to get done with his training? He was supposed to be helping me!

He put his hand on my head and rustled my hair. " Don't worry, I'll help you. It won't take long. Don't get so upset. Brat."

I just pouted and sighed, " Okay, fine."

They took off and I was left in silence. My eyes wondered down to my headband. " Waterfall village…Huh" I slowly made my way to an abandoned tree. It wasn't all clumped together like the other trees. It was just all by itself, letting the sunlight catch it's beauty. I sat against and mumbled " Kiba's supposed to help me, I thought he'd spend a little time before going off to train." I gazed at my headband, until I heard a voice spoke up " Isn't that a bit to selfish?" This took me by surprise I looked over to the other side of the tree to see a boy laying against the tree yawning. He had his hair tied up in a ponytail and by the looks of it he had just woken up.

" what do you mean selfish?" I asked

"What a drag… What I mean is you can't expect Kiba to sacrifice all his time to helping you. Don't you think it's rude to make him devote his every waking moment trying to help you?" he glanced up at me. I was now sitting next to him leaning over in curiosity.

I leaned back against the tree, putting my finger against my lower lip. I guess this boy was right. I reminded myself that there was only so much Kiba could do.

I look back at the boy. " Well Kiba could at least be more nicer to me, I mean its not my fault that he got assigned to me."

He chuckled at this before speaking. " that's just how Kiba is at first, He has trouble getting close to people, also just like all men he's especially not good in showing deep emotions such as sympathy or sadness. Kiba's a more cocky, determined, don't let anything get him down kinda guy. But once you been around a while he'll lighten up. He is also a friendly. Ugh this is such a drag." He yawned.

I lean closer " Then how does he have friends? If he has trouble getting close to people,"

" Just because he has trouble getting close to people doesn't mean he can't make friends, he just shows his caring side in different way." He explained.

I looked at the horizon it was shining and warm. I thought about what the boy said and I guess he was right. Maybe I should just be more patient. I shrugged my shoulders. I turned to the boy. " I'm Emi by the way."

He opens one eye to look at me. " I know,"

"How," I said looking confused.

" Gossip travels quickly. You have Amnesia right?"

I nodded.

" Well," he yawned again. " I'm Shikamaru, and don't be afraid to ask for help." he smiled.

I smiled back. I could get use to Shikamaru, he had this relaxing calm atmosphere about him. I felt more calm around him which was a change for once during this time because up till now all I felt was stress and tense. Thanks to Kiba. It was like walking on egg shells with Kiba, but like sleeping on clouds with Shikamaru… at least that's how he came off.

Skikamaru sat himself up more and took my headband from me.

" Well, Let's get some of that help eh?" he said calmly.


	3. Welcoming party

Chapter 3: Welcoming Party

Please review!

(Kiba's Pov)

Me and Akamaru rushed towards the tree's and started training. I had to admit my little puppy wasn't little anymore. He had gotten a lot stronger. I smiled to myself, So have I. But I couldn't help getting bother by the thoughts of only having a week to find Emi a permanent home. There was so much to do in so little time. Plus I didn't wanna her to feel like I was rushing her out of my own home. Admittedly I enjoyed teasing her here and there. My feet came to a stop on a branch and I let the stump of the huge tree hold my body, as I leaned into it. Birds chirped as the flew past me as I laid there with my eyes close trying to think. My dog barked from below. _" Probably wondering what I'm doing," _I said rolling my eyes and taking my hands away from my neck.

"Alright, lets get on with this!," I exclaimed, jumping on Akamaru's back to find Hinata. The idea popped in my head. If I could find the place, then Hinata could help me with the furniture. Me being a boy I probably wouldn't be good at decorating it anyways. I found my team mate at the flower shop.

"Hey! Hinata!" I waved at her.

She turned around and smiled once she realized it was me. I jumped off of Akamaru and walked up to her.

" I have a favor to ask" I said, but had a slight wonder why she had flowers in her hands.

"H-how's E-Emi?" She asked sweetly.

I raised eyebrow. " Did you just ignore what I said?" I shook her ignorance off and answered. " She fine, Now I need your help could you possibly have time to shop for Emi's furniture?" I asked but then changed my mind. " No, wait you need to go shopping for her furniture…please." I begged

She nodded. " Of course I can Kiba-Kun. No worries," she waved me off. She must of notice that I had taken curiosity in the flowers. But I didn't let her push me away so easily.

I pointed to them. " Are those for Naruto?"

She blushed bright red. I smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder. " Good luck! You can do it!" I encouraged her. She just blushed more but smiled. I always thought of her as a little sister, Though she wasn't to be underestimated. She had gotten tough over the years. I hoped Naruto will realize that one day. I waved goodbye and head off towards the apartments.

Back with Shikamaru and Emi (Emi's POV)

I looked at Shikamaru. He had dozed off after some much need advice. He told me about the shinobi world. Like how they were ranked. Shikamaru was Jounin the highest rank beside hokage. He told me Kiba was Chunnin that was behind Jounin. I laughed at that because if fitted Kiba just right. But Shikamaru also gave me a great idea of how to focus on thinking about the past me.

" _Instead of trying to think of a memory just relax and let it come to you. Take that headband in your hand and let it tell you your story. Your just thinking too much." he smiled slightly. _

I groaned in frustration. I tried to relax myself many times. But for some reason I just couldn't. Maybe it was because I felt a little pressured to get them back so Growly pants wouldn't have to baby sit me anymore. But it did seem that he lightened up a bit. I mean with that comment he made _" don't worry, you won't be on your on with this,"_

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to relax again. This time when I did my eyes brought me blurry visions of a village, which I guess was my own. It also was filled with many people, But I couldn't grasp there faces. Everything was blurry.

"Oi, Emi, Wake up!" a voice came from in front of me.

I opened my eyes just a crack just to see Kiba and Shikamaru standing over me.

Fully opening my eyes " What?" I groaned.

"We gotta get going to Tsunade's" Kiba answered grabbing my hand, instead of my wrist this time. I stood up and rubbed my eyes with my arm. I knew I hadn't fall asleep for long but I still felt pretty tired. I glance a Shikamaru, who had a lazy look plastered on his face.

"See ya later, Shikamaru" I smiled waving goodbye as Kiba pulled me along.

" Bye,"

It wasn't long before we meshed into the crowded city. Everyone one seemed to be turning their head and staring at me. I couldn't help but be a little self conscious. I hid behind Kiba as we walked to Ms. Tsunade. I did that up until he stopped and I bumped into him.

"oops, Sorry," I appolized.

He smiled and let out a chuckle. "cluts" He nods towards the building.

"Here it is,"

"Whoa" I stood gazing at the huge building. We walked through the doors and the hallways. Suddenly though we stopped in the middle of the hallway. I Looked around Kiba to see a Orange suit and blonde haired boy greeting him. They were talking about how big each other gotten and how huge Akamaru was. I was glad I wasn't the only one who thought the dog was big. I got pulled in front of Kiba.

He put his hands on my shoulders. " Her name is Emi,"

"OOH! That's the Amnesia girl!" The blonde pointed and screamed.

Kiba glanced down at my disturbed face. That was my new label I guess…_the amnesia girl. _

Kiba took his hands off my shoulders. " That's not a nice way to greet a girl Naruto,"

I turned to him. "Oh, like yours was any better." I grumbled.

He frowned and crossed his arms. " Well I just got home from a mission, I was tired." He explained. " Cut me some slack Emi"

"Emi?" Naruto's voice joined the conversation.

Kiba sighed heavily and placed his hand over his face shaking it.

I smiled at him " That's my name," I poked him in the shoulder " Don't forget it."

"He already did… I introduced you already once,"

Naruto just laughed and laid his arm around my shoulder. He

leaned in closely. Which to tell you the truth I was finding that quite uncomfortable when I just met him.

" So why did Granny Tsunade stick you with him?" he whispered, glancing at Kiba.

I just stared at Kiba and laughed. This made Kiba curious and mad.

"What'd you say Naruto?" His asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, I just asked her why is she stuck with you? I mean there's plenty of better candidate's for her. You only know how to take care of Akamaru," He said simply.

This pissed Kiba off. The fire was lit. He and Naruto got into it. But I wondered why Kiba was making a fuss over this mission. I mean he admitted that he wasn't to fond of taking care of me. But then again Naruto was indicating that Kiba couldn't take care of anyone else but his dog. That would upset me too I guess.

I stare at the two boys, who look like they were about to fight to their bloody death. I pondered on how I could stop this from coming true but I wasn't strong enough. I stood there like a sitting duck waiting, no hoping someone would step in. Naruto was leading his fist to Kiba face. Suddenly though a white flash appeared just in time. I sighed in relief.

"Naruto, how about we get some ramen," The adult question.

I look at Naruto who's eyes just a minute ago was fill with rage. They instantly filled with delight. Kiba had did a sweat drop and was now on the ground in shock. I crouched down and poked him.

"Are you okay,"

" hu uh gu ah," he muttered.

" You must be Emi right?" the white haired smiled kindly.

I nodded in response. He held out his hand. I took it gladly and stood up. " I'm Kakashi by the way," he rubbed his hand into his hair with a sorry grin. " I apologize for these two. It's a surprise that they're friends." I became confused. Kakashi must of saw that by the expression I gave. " I mean you wouldn't be able to tell by how much these two fight." he smiled.

"Oh," Was all I could get out.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. " Anyways I hope you make yourself comfortable here in Kohana. it's a nice village."

With that I watched Naruto and Kakashi walk off to get some ramen that Naruto was whining about during our whole conversation. Kiba had recovered and was heading towards the Hokage's door. I quickly followed him in.

After meeting with Tsunade (Kiba's POV)

I was surprised that Emi barely had any information about her. I mentally groaned. This was harder that it sounded. But it really pissed me off that Naruto thinks I can't handle this. Half of me agreed with him and half of me wanted to prove him wrong. I looked at the time on my watch. _"Almost time,"_ I thought. Glancing back I made sure that Emi was following me. Though I didn't have to really because she was literally hiding behind me.

I stop. " Would you stop following me so closely?"

"Sorry, It just everyone's staring at me."

I glance around, it was true everyone was observing Emi. There was only one way to make this better. I turn to Akamaru. He barked and got the hint. I grab Emi's waist and throw her up onto his back, before climbing up myself. I nodded at Akamaru giving him the 'okay' to go. He runs in the direction far from my house. I look down at the shaking girl. She had her eyes close and was bracing herself as if something terrible was gunna happen.

" Hey, open your eyes," I demanded.

She opened them and looked around. I saw a small smile form on her face. Akamaru turned quickly and the once scared little girl was now laughing. But it didn't take long for her to realize that it was taking longer to get home then it did last night.

"Where are we going?" she said, looking up at the now dark sky. "It's getting dark."

"You'll see," I smiled.

(Kiba's Pov)

We arrived at Emi's new home. I got of Akamaru, When I went to help Emi she'd already jumped off. She started to make her way to the doors but I grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. I raised a finger " One moment, Don't be in such a rush,"

I took off my headband. " Close your eyes,"

"Why?"

"Because it'd make it more fun,"

"I don't want to," She crossed her arms.

"Just do it!" I said raising my voice alittle.

She sighed and closed them. I went to tie my headband around her eyes but she had to peek alittle.

"No peeking…" I sighed, " Be more cooperative,"

She finally did as she was told and I was able to tie over her eyes. I grabbed her shoulers with her flinching alittle. I led her through the doors and up to her door.

"When is this coming off?" she asked

"Soon," I replied, turning the knob

I lend her in to her room. I took off my headband and let her eyes reveal her wonderfully decorated place.

"Surprise!" My friends screamed.

My eyes glanced down to see a huge smile on Emi's face. She looks up at me with the same smile. I grin back, scratching my head. She goes off to look at all Hinata had gotten. I made my way to my teammate.

"Thanks Hinata for getting everything set and done,"

"Your welcome, It was no problem and I had fun doing it," she said smiling sweetly.

I talk to Shino for a while and a few other of my friends before I notice Emi's only chatting with Shikamaru. I figured I should have my friends introduce themselves. Though I thought it was good that she made one friend on her own. But when I looked closer she was blushing the whole time talking to him. Glancing at him he was flirting back. It amazed me that Shikamaru as lazy as he was could flirt. But I smiled at the fact She was enjoying her welcoming party.

I stood up, "Everyone!" I spoke over them and the room went silent. " I would appreciate it if you went around and Introduce yourself to Emi," I pointed to her and everyone turned their heads.

Everyone went around introducing and telling alittle about themselves. Emi smiled the whole time and ask question about them. I imagined it was really comforting to her that she didn't have to go up and ask everyone what their names were.

As the party went on I saw her talk to a few people but she still mostly hung around Shikamaru. She seemed to be more comfortable around him I guess. It made my heart sink a little not because I had feelings for her but because I felt she would feel scared meeting people and stuff that she hang around me for most of the party. As people gave there welcoming and were leaving I made my way towards Emi. She stood near the desk, where the welcoming presents were. Sakura was the last to leave. She made it very clear to Emi that she was there to talk to and encourage her and that if her head starts feeling dizzy that to give her a call. When she left it was only me and her. Silence had made it's way it the room again.

That's when she hugged me. I felt so shocked that I couldn't even grasp what she was doing for a second. I put my arms around her. She pulled back. "Thanks Kiba"

I looked off, " Ah… yeah no problem."

A few second of silence when by before I said to her that I gunna head home. She walked me towards the door. She gave me another hug. What was with her?

"Okay, Okay enough with the hugs,"

"I'm just grateful." She smiled sweetly.

I stared down at her and I just didn't know what to say. She waved good bye and before I could shut the door she gave me quick peck on the cheek and saying " It means a lot to me that your doing this for me" Then she quickly shut the door.

I stood outside her door in a daze. My hand reached up and touched my cheek. It was warm. She got me to blush. But somehow I wasn't embrassed. I was just shocked. I convinced myself. Still holding my hand up to my cheek as I walked with Akamaru to our home. I asked myself "Did she really kiss me…on the cheek?"


	4. AUTHORS NOTE please read!

Stuck like glue

A/N: So I'm thinking about putting this story on hold. I have ideas of where I want it to go. But doing two stories at once and being busy lately I just can't do it. Plus I don't really think this story getting anymore popular. Which depresses me. I really wanted it to be a big hit but.. I don't know. I appreciate those who have favorite and alerted it and commented it. I thank you guys for that. If you guys really want me to continue on with it. Then please message me otherwise I'm just gunna finish my other one. After that I might continue this one but I need to know that this story is addicting, good. Awesome. Otherwise I feel down. AGAIN **MESSAGE ME **IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE!

I feel really sad that it hasn't hit off like I thought it would. But what can you do? So look forward to it! Please I ask my fans of this story to stay loyal to me and wait patiently! This will only be put on hold! I promise!. I luv you guys! Thanks for the love!


End file.
